hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2022 South West Indian Ocean Season
The 2022 cyclone season was an above average season with 14 tropcial cyclones, 6 cyclones, and 2 intense cyclones. Nathan was the strongest as a very Intense cyclone, stronger than Tristan, but it wasn't as deadly as Tristan, only causing 45 deaths and costing 45,000 USD. Very Intense Cyclone Tristan was the deadliest with 100 fatalities, and over 50,000 USD in damages. Cyclone Fernando was the longest storm, lasting 2 weeks on waters. Tropical Cyclone Zania was the final storm of the season, dissipating on December 28, marking the end of the season. Tropical Cyclone Abela On May 8, a tropical depression was detected 1000 miles offshore from Madagascar, this depression was beginning to organize itself. As it organized, this storm also began to intensify, and circulate. And this depression then became a Tropical Storm, and the JMC named this storm Abela. Abela was very near to Madagascar, on May 10, Abela made landfall on South Eastern Madagascar, but soon after landfall, Abela dissipated. Cyclone Bransby On May 12, a tropical depression was detected in the open Southern Indian Ocean, this depression was strengthening quickly, pressure dropped and its development were aided due to the warm waters. This depression soon became tropical storm Bransby, Bransby was a quick storm with fast winds, and its pressure was dropping slowly, but surely. Bransby soon became a Cyclone, becoming Cyclone Bransby. Bransby then moved to Madagascar, on May 14, Bransby made landfall on Eastern Madagascar, Bransby moved inland, and lost winds and its pressure rised. When Bransby moved back into the waters, Bransby slowly weakened, Bransby went under Madagascar and soon dissipated on May 17. No remnants were formed or found by Bransby. Very Intense Cyclone Carlos On May 28, a hurricane that went unnoticed was detected after 4 days of formation, it was named Carlos. Carlos was quick to strengthen. Day by day, Carlos strenghthened, on June 1, Carlos became the first super cyclone. Carlos then was steadily moving around and its pressure was slowly dropping. Carlos was then developing its eye, on June 4th, a clear eye was spotted. Carlos was then begging to strengthen, and Carlos was expected to make landfall on Southern Africa. On June 6th, Carlos narrowly missed South Africa. Carlos then slowly weakened, Carlos then slowly strenghthened, and Carlos was circulating quicker, and it began to lower its pressure. Carlos was then heading towards Antarctica. Carlos was dramatically weakening due to cold waters, suprisingly, Carlos made landfall on Norther Antarctica as a Category 1. Immediately after landfall, Carlos dissipated. Carlos was then only storm of this season to effect Antarctica. Tropical Cyclone Dineo On May 22, a tropical disturbance was found near Antarctica, and this disturbance was then slowly moving north, away from the freezing waters, this disturbance was then nearing Madagascar, but the disturbance was moving away. This disturbance exploded to become a severe tropical cyclone. This cyclone was finally named Dineo. Dineo was then moved closer to South India and then Dineo made landfall on Southern India. Dineo then moved inland and slowly weakened, Dineo dissipated over Central India, on May 27. 75 people died and costed over $1,000 USD. Very Intense Cyclone Enawo On May 30, a tropical depression was spotted 300 miles offshore from Madagascar, and this depression was then moving north rapidly, and then this storm slowly began to develop, and also circulate. This storm was then moving North, moving towards South India. Then this storm became a tropical cyclone, which was named Enawo. Enawo then underwent RI, increasing winds and dropping its pressure. Enawo soon went extratropical for 6 hours, then regained tropical traits. Enawo then underwent RI, increasing the strength of this storm. Enawo was then ontaining wind shear, weakening the storm, but Enawo developed into a larger storm and the wind shear soon died off, leaving Enawo to slowly drop pressure. Enawo soon went through eye development, which was then extracting tons of wind shear, and Enawo was then entering warm waters, which let Enawo continue to strengthen. Enawo then strengthened into a Severy Tropical Storm. Enawo was then moving around Madagascar, Enawo made a quick path through Madagascar, leaving Central Madagascar in torrential rainfall and windy areas, Enawo then quickly intensified to become a Very Intense Cyclone. With winds of 160 and a pressure of 900, Enawo then headed for Southern Africa, but the cold waters from Antarctica prevented Enawo from strengthening, Enawo weakened into a regular hurricane, Enawo then went into a phase of immediate weakening. Enawo then dissipated over South Africa, no remnangs affected the land. Category:Cyclones Category:Summer Cyclones Category:Tropical Cyclones Category:Derpmeister99 Seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Strong Storms Category:Southern Hemisphere tropical cyclone seasons